Bottle openers were developed to open a variety of bottles, including those with caps that are crimped to seal in the contents, whether it be beer, soda, or other liquids. Openers are available in many different designs, including hand held, wall mounted, vending machine mounted, as well as other styles.
Hand held bottle openers are useful because they may be carried by a person and used when the need arises, like at a party or outdoors. However, hand held bottle openers may be inconvenient because they can be bulky or otherwise difficult to carry, especially when a user lacks pockets, and the user must remember to carry one with them. Many people carrying sunglasses with them, for example, to parties or other outdoor events with bottles, and may have trouble finding a place to carry both sunglasses and a hand held bottle opener. Wearable bottle openers have been developed to address these inconveniences. Different types and styles of wearable bottle openers exist, including a few bottle openers that are incorporated into belt buckles, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,185,772 and 7,237,292, and bottle openers that are incorporated into footwear, including U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,349.
Belt buckle bottle openers may be difficult to use, as they twist, or rotate the belt, with the opener detail being positioned at belt level, and they are generally conspicuous, which may be undesirable to a user. Bottle openers incorporated into footwear require a user to remove the footwear in order to use and may expose a bottle to the underside of the footwear. This may be inconvenient and unsanitary. Accordingly, there is a need for a wearable bottle opener that is inconspicuous and easy to use.